Part of the Crowd
by Alice'sTwin
Summary: When a new group of vampires threatens the town, how will the Cullen's react? Can they save Bella Vamp from their evil grasp, showing her how horrible they really are? ExB AxJ RxEm EsxC OCxOC OCxOC
1. One of Us

**A/N: Ok, I realize this may be an odd story, and I'm okay with that. I just wanted to thank all the readers who actually took the time to read this…odd fan fiction, and if you review, I thank you for that too. Ideas, I'm open. They move to the top priority for writing if you get them to me, same with suggestions. ****J**** On with the story! **

**Summary: What Edward was thinking when he met Bella, it's almost like Midnight Sun, but in my view. Some things changed. ALL VAMPIRE! Edwards POV mostly.**

**BELLA'S A VAMPIRE!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched for almost a centaury as the world around us all changed, a thing only vampires could do. My adoptive family didn't pay attention to much. My pixie sister Alice was concerned with fashion, Jasper her boyfriend, and shopping. Plus seeing the future, but that's a different story. Rosalie liked _her _boyfriend, I mean husband, Emmett, and looking beautiful. Like she needed it. Emmett cared for Rose and his muscles, Jasper for Alice and to calm people. Esme was preoccupied with Carlisle, her creator and husband. Carlisle himself, the creator of most of this coven of vampires, was almost always on duty for his hospital job.

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a vampire, a 'brother' to four other vampires, and a son to Esme and Carlisle. I go to high school, in this dark, rainy place we all call Forks, Washington. I've been eighteen for a long time.

"EDWARD! GET UP! _NOW!" _

I groaned. Alice was yelling, more like screeching, at me to get off my couch and come downstairs for leaving to go to school.

"I'm coming! I can hear you, ya know!" I grumbled, though I knew she could hear me. I could practically see the smirk on her face, as she, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose walked out and got into my shiny silver Volvo. I ran out and was with them in seconds, starting the engine, and roaring towards the school. We got there with twenty minutes to spare.

"Going to make out with your _boyfriend_, Rose?" Alice teased.

"Watch it, future girl." Rose taunted.

"I will!"

"Ew, Alice! Are you really gonna watch us make out?!" Emmett laughed.

"That's a sight none of us would like to see, please." I cut in, grabbing Alice, and Jasper, heading for the lunch room, where we always talked before class.

"So, Edward! I saw this really cute sweater at the mall, and it would look just darling on you…"

I purposely cut out Alice's mind and voice, listening to the whispers in other people's minds as they passed.

_I wonder if Mike will ask me out…he has to see that I'm major crushing on him! _This was Jessica, her mind was crazy.

_Does Jess know her hair is up wrong, and she's wearing shorts she was wearing yesterday? Oh well, sucks for her, she'll make me look prettier…._Of course, Drama Queen Lauren.

_Maybe I'll ask out Angela later…no, that would be too embarrassing if she said no…_Tyler, who'd been thinking like this for the past year.

_I wonder if that kid is okay…she looked like she could cry…_Out of all the people in this school, I think Angela Weber is the only one who actually cares about other people, and doesn't act selfish. I don't know how she's even friends with people like Lauren and Jessica. She's too sweet.

"Oh, Eddie crushing on Angela, is he?" Alice murmured.

"Shut up." I hissed. "I'm not, ask Jazz, and don't call me Eddie."

Alice looked pointedly at Jasper, who shook his head truthfully. She sighed, then froze half way through it.

I saw the images flash in her head, but it didn't mean I understood.

"Alice? Alice, what's coming?" I rushed.

"A girl. And she's one of us."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Cliffy, I know, but I had to...well, I didn't, but you know what I mean...thanks for reading!**

**Cookies for all reviewers!**

**Alice'sTwin**


	2. Seven

"And…oh my gosh, there's six other's too!" Alice gushed.

"Oh _crap!" _

"Edward, Alice, calm down. We'll just go see them, but first we must find Rose and Em." Jasper exclaimed, sending a wave of calm over us.

"ROSE! EMMETT!" Alice screeched, knowing that even thought they were on the other side of the school they'd still hear. They came within minutes.

"What?" Rose snapped.

"Seven other of us, coming now."

"Oh crap." Emmett complained.

"That's what Edward said!" Jasper noted, but then became serious.

"Let's go and be the welcome committee." Alice got up, grabbing all our arms somehow, and pulled us outside, so we were waiting on the front steps of the school.

..:!!:..

ALICE POV

The newcomers came in ten minutes, and there were indeed seven of the them. Every one of us looked them over, and they did the same for us, knowing what were are.

The one to the farthest end was tall as me, wavy brown shoulder length hair, wearing light brown boots, darker brown leggings and the lighter brown skirt, with a white long sleeved shirt. (It's a cloudy day now) she was also wearing a silver bracelet, six charms dangling.

The next was also a girl, tall, with waist long locks of gold, just like Rose. She wore dark blue jeans, and a blue dress shirt.

Then there was a guy, tall as Jasper, big as Emmett, wearing dark pants, a black t-shirt, and a black jacket. He looked like the leader.

Then there was yet another girl, black hair down to her shoulder blades, black skirt, t-shirt, and tall boots. She also had a black choker necklace, black earrings, and bracelet.

Then the next guy was small, but he looked menacing, with his dark eyes, and dark clothes.

The last guy was looking unsure of himself, until he looked at the dark one, and he put a copy of his face on. He wore pants, and a long sleeved shirt.

The last of all the new vampires was a girl. She had brown hair, streaked with blue, and wore a red dress shirt, and dark shorts just visible under it, with matching red tennis shoes.

The first to move was the one wearing shorts.

"Hi. I'm Aiden, leader of my coven. This is Riley, Savannah, Sophia, Caleb, Chase, and Bella." Aiden said, pointing to his coven in the same order as I sized them up.

Emmett stepped forward for us, and nobody cared. The true leader of our coven was Carlisle, but he wasn't here, and Edward didn't want to. Plus, he was too busy staring at the new Bella girl.

"I'm Emmett, this is my girlfriend Rosalie, her brother Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Our real leader is Carlisle, but he's back at home with his mate, Esme."

Caleb had raised his eyebrows at the word brother, but no one said anything.

"Ah. So, would you mind skipping school? Then we can get to know each other?" Aiden suggested, and we all agreed.

"Meet you three miles west of here." Edward said, and we all raced off, arriving at a wide open space of hills in a minute.

"So, why don't we just spread out, and talk with each other?" Caleb suggested, and our coven reluctantly agreed, going our separate ways. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye approach Bella. I made my way to Riley, but got stopped ten feet away by Caleb.

"So, Alice…" he started.

"Hi."

I went to sidestep him, but he once again blocked my way.

"Not so fast! I want to get to know you." Yards away, I heard Savannah hiss.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that." I pointed out.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend. But you could be, if you played your cards right…"

"Get away from me! I have a boyfriend!"

Quickly, for-seeing his move, I got around him, running to a safe distance. I ended up right by Riley.

"Hi, Riley." I greeted.

"Hi. Sorry about Caleb. I'm afraid he won't be leaving you alone for a while." Riley announced.

"How can you tell? I see the future…but I thought I was the only one…"

"Well, I don't see the future, but I can tell what other people are going to do to other people. Or vampires, which ever you prefer." Riley answered happily.

I nodded my head appreciatively.

"So, do you like to shop?"

"LOVE IT!!"

"Me too!"

"Riley!"

A sharp voice called her name, and her head snapped up in frustration.

"_What _Sophia?!"

"Will you stop socializing and get you butt over here!" It was more of a demand then a request.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now come!"

"First of all, I'm not a werewolf! And second, you are defiantly not the leader of this coven, so what gives you the right to boss me? My rank, is higher than yours."

Sophia snarled, but I looked at Riley confused.

"My mate is Aiden."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I should really go set her mouth where it belongs, but it's too big to get up her butt."

Sophia hissed furiously.

**A/N: So, you finally glad I updated? It took me a while, true, but I started like, three other fics laughs but I promise to update faster in the future! So, tell me, (IN A REVIEW, not you're mind, as I'm not Edward! (Duh, I'm a girl)) do you like, or what? Suggestions, or questions, (S/Q from now on) I'm open to all.**


	3. Sparkle

APOV

Over the next few days, we got to know the new coven of vampires, which we learned to call the Risers, for unknown reasons, a little bit better. I knew from the start that me and Riley would get along great, and it turned out that Savannah got along with Rose. Riley always had Bella join us when we went on our average shopping trip, but I had a feeling she would rather be with Edward, and vise versa. After a week, I pulled her off to the side to question her.

"Bella, I've known you for a week now, and for us, its like we knew each other for a month and are best friends, so I think I have the right to ask you something important. Actually, two things, but easy first."

Bella nodded in understanding.

"I've known Edward for a long time now, so when I look at his face, I know he's crushing on you like he never has before."

Bella, if she still could, would have blushed on the spot, but I saw her eye's light up at my brother's name.

"So? Do you like him back?"

"Yea." She whispered it so low no human ear could even wish they heard it. I jump and screeched with joy.

"YES!"

"Okay, it's nice and all…but what's really worrying me is the second question." Bella explained why she looked so nervous.

"Right, back to business. Are your coven…do you eat human or animal blood?" I spat out the question like vampire venom was on my tongue.

"Well…I would rather drink blood of animals, as would Savannah, and Riley, but Aiden won't let us. What he says goes. And that means that Caleb immediately backs him up, which would be fine, two against three, no problem. But then Chase looks up to Caleb, as he's Caleb's younger brother. Then Miss Bossy Who's Not Really The Boss Sophia does what Caleb does cause she wants him as her mate. Too bad he's interested in you, though."

I nodded, shuddering. "My coven are veggies. But, what you're saying is, Aiden forces you to drink the blood of a human? Why?"

"So that if we meet another coven large as yours we'll be strong. But when we can, me and the girls hunt animal blood."

I nodded again. "That's good. I mean, even if you're killing the bad guys, it's still horrible."

"It is." Bella agrees. "But that's not the half of it. They play with their food. Meals. Whatever. They tease them. Scare them to death, literally."

I shuddered. "Disgusting."

"What you guys talking bout?" Riley chirped from behind us with her song like voice.

I shrugged. "Eating habits."

_The Next Day_

Me, Bella, Riley, Rosalie, and Savannah were sitting at the clearing were we all first met up, talking about what we want in a guy. It was pretty funny.

"Well," Rosalie started, "I want a man who's strong, handsome, and knows how to get a girl."

"If you mean get her in bed with him." Savannah murmured jokingly, and Rose playfully glared.

"My turn!" Riley broke in. "I want a guy who's cute, funny, and charming. And could always cheer me up when I'm down."

"Well," I started mockingly, "My man has to be cute, can change my mood with out even trying that hard,"

At this, Rose made a coughing sound.

"_And," _I paused for dramatic affect. "He must, under all circumstances, sparkle. Only real men sparkle."

**A/N: I love that last line! Yes, it's a Twilight thing, what else could it be? Lol, I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to add in that sparkle thing, but better things will come soon, I swear! Review, please, and you get 1000000000000000 cookies!...how ever many that is...**


End file.
